Bleak Midwinter
by BlueNosedReindeer1998
Summary: Homeless on the streets of Seattle how are Bella and her daughter supposed to survive another freezing winter. Will a successful English doctor to to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys its me again back after two years with a new story

hopefully this will be slightly improved as my last one was also my first and i also have this one drafted out more so before you start reading

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Welcome to my life

Bella POV

"I'm sorry." You'll have to try elsewhere.

Great same old story but I couldn't blame them. I guess I should explain myself my name is Isabella Swan mostly known by Bella and I am 20 years old, oh and like I could forget I live on the streets. Yep at the grand age of twenty I am homeless living on the streets of Seattle.

Just as I was walking out of the doors of the latest café a cheery "Have a nice day," was shouted back to me. ;fuck them I thought. After many countless tries of interviewing for a job I was used to it as soon as it was time to say my address and I put the streets it was bye bye and get the fuck out of my door.

Making my way back to Le Mansion de streets the grand place I call my home I couldn't help but think about how I ended up like this. I mean don't get me wrong in was a smart girl five years ago I was right on track to getting my scholarship to Dartmouth and having my childhood dream of being a journalist for one of the lead newspapers here in Seattle. I suppose I do place the blame all on my mother she was hair brained and childlike in her own way but she did love me in her own way, well that's what I thought, until she married major league baseball player of the name Phil Dwyer. That's when she took his money to her advantage splashing out on booze and drugs and not even turning a hair when Phil would treat me like his human punch bag. She never even retaliated when he would come into my room at night. No she would just stand there smiling so hung up on alcohol and drugs like she was getting some sick joy from it.

I thought everything would be better when I turned sixteen after one year of abuse I decided to move to the small town of Forks to live with my dad Charlie Swan where I immediately met my boyfriend Jacob Black. My clumsiness had come into play as I walked into his car door as he was opening it. His dad was Billy Black and my dad's best friend and they would come round to watch baseball on our fifty inch television. It was only the next logical step when me and Jake started dating and I thought I couldn't do better Jake called me his princess and I really thought he was my prince come to save and look after me.

Then it all changed one rainy night at a party down a La Push where Jake lived. He found his greatest love. Alcohol, and he immediately became another Phil. It went on for five months then after constantly waking up sick for two weeks I knew I was pregnant and I knew I had to get out of there. Not wanting to subject my child to the same abuse I had even if it wasn't a child convinced out of love. No child deserved that.

So that's what I did without even leaving my dad a note I packed a few belongings consisting of clothes a picture of my dad and a handful of notes in the middle of the night I was off into the big wide world. And now here I am wondering back to the bins behind Starbucks afraid of how to tell my three year old daughter I had failed to get a job to afford a proper life for her again.

Sitting down softly next to my daughter I checked she was ok gently pushing back her long black hair. I felt bad for leaving her here by herself but this space was pretty well hidden and not far off the high street with its bright glowing yellow lights and was by far the safest place we had stayed in our lives on the streets.

Blinking her eyes softly her eyes adjusting to the bright lights my little angel. My Ava melody Swan. She was everything to me and I was just about to break her heart again. "Sorry baby" I apologised with a whisper before she could even ask. I just sat there watching as her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears streaking down her dirty heart shaped face. "Tis ok." She mumbled and turned away from me wrapping herself in the few blankets we had. So there I was cursing life which turned to cursing the weather as the first snowflakes of the winter began to fall. I only pray we can make it through one more winter.

* * *

I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think by clicking that little button down below more reviews equals faster chaps but next one should be up later this week. see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**wohoo! two updates in two days come on give it to me whos proud i know i am. i was so pleased with the response i decided to update again so once again and it's a bit longer this time. so once again let me know what you think. Also i was formally flower242 just a change of name so you don't get confused.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Not an ordinary day

EPOV

"Yes mother." "No mother." "Fine I'll be there." I said hanging up the phone you would think at twenty six years old and an accomplished paediatrician my mother would no longer feel she would have to check up on me every five minutes but I've got to love her. My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I am British born and bred yet due to unforeseen events at the age of fifteen I had to move to live with my godparents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. My parents had been involved in a very serious car crash coming to pick me up from my very first piano practise which I had begged them for ages to sign me up for. I guess I did feel guilty in some way if not for me attending those classes they would have had no need to have been on that road when the other car jumped the lights and they would still be here with me now. Esme and Carlisle were my parents best friends my mother Elizabeth and Esme had been neighbours as little girls and had grew up together and there bond had only became stronger as they got older.

So I had the choice when my parents passed carry on living in England but live with strangers or move to America where Esme and Carlisle had emigrated when I was seven years old. That's why now I have to put up with Esme's mothering and to be honest I did love it as it made me feel accepted into their family. Now I found myself expected to go to the weekly family dinner tonight after I've got of my shift as I found I just can't say no after everything they have done for me.

I was just exiting the Starbucks on my way to work when I heard it. At first I thought it was two cats fighting the screaming was that high pitched but then I realised it was more like a young child crying. I was used to these sorts of cries as my adopted brother and sister Alice and Emmet both had children with there respected partners Rosalie and Jasper and I was never one to turn down babysitting even if I worked in a children's hospital I could never get over how innocent children were and with such big imaginations as well.

Following the sound I ended up at the other side of the coffee house where all the bins were put out. Wary of going down there I manned up and had the courage to carry on tracking the sound. I mean it could be an injured child and it was my duty to ensure they were safe. I came to a block of bins that had been pulled around with a piece of tarp placed on top acting like a little shelter. Bending down I peered inside trying to find the source of the terrible screeching which had suddenly become louder. At first I could not see anything and then when my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could see two little eyes peering back. Terrified I sprung backwards then realised how stupid I was. Returning to my position looking into the shelter I saw a little girl her screeching had now become little more then strangled sobs but it was still heartbreaking.

Trying to get her to come closer so I could assess what was wrong with her I beckoned her forwards. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect and she shuffled even further backwards. Not wanting to get closer in case I frightened her even more I remembered the little bar of chocolate I had in my pocket as my power snack to get through the stressful morning. Taking it gently out of my pocket careful not to make any sudden movements I opened the packet and held it out towards her. It worked. She began to crawl towards the opening of the shelter and snatched it out of my hand before inspecting it with a confused look on her face then proceeded to stuff it into her face. It was only then did I get a good look at her she looked about three years old with black hair which looked as if it would have been long and shiny if not fifthly with dirt and tangled and chocolate brown eyes the same colour as the bar I had just given her. Honestly she looked terrible as if she had never had a wash in her life and I just knew I had to save her.

"Hey Sweetheart." Do you have a name? I whispered to her hoping to get a response. Just as I expected I didn't, but that didn't matter I had a plan. I began to walk away again and I was right she started screeching again so I went back and begun to speak to her again. "Come on beautiful do you have a name, "again no response but I wasn't hurt I was a stranger and needed to build that trust up. "Where's mummy and daddy, hey, are you all alone." This time I got a slow nod of the head. "Is it cold out here," I was now encouraged to carry on with the conversation but all I got was a shiver in response.

Knowing I could not just leave her vulnerable outside in the cold with the first snow of the season beginning to settle on the ground I picked her up careful not to jolt her in fear of scaring her and not knowing if she had any injuries I began to walk back to my baby. My car. She didn't even struggle and actually sighed in relief of the warmness of my jacket I had wrapped around her and my body heat. Even though I knew it was wrong and she probably had parents out there somewhere either looking for her or coming back for her I went ahead and placed her in my car in one of the car seats usually reserved for my nieces and nephews.

After a quick phone call to my office to place a fake sick call letting them know I was not going to be in today I drove off on the way to my parent's house. Taking my eyes off the road for a quick glance I looked at the small girl that was now in my car and couldn't help noticing at how intelligent she seemed. She wasn't just looking out the window she was analysing everything that went passed taking notes in her little brain. Pulling into my parents drive way I noticed how her eyes widened at the massive white mansion in front of use. To be fair it was similar to my reaction when I had first seen it. It was only after sitting there for five minutes pondering how to tell Esme and Carlisle I had just picked up a strange girl of the streets and brought to their house when she spoke. "Ava, my names Ava. Mommy is Bella. "It was only a few words but in that moment her voice was like a little angels and I had learned some vital information her mother's name. During this little daydream I had not noticed Esme coming out of the house and walking up to my car door until she opened it. "Edward you're her early, is something wrong. Please don't tell me you've lost your job you've worked so hard for it." She rambled of and then she noticed my precious cargo in the back of the car. Ava. "Oh and who's this then?" and turned to give me a questioning look.

* * *

** .Reveiw anything. Please just to let me know you're feelings please leave honest opinions and give me any ideas as well which you would like for following chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heres another chapter for you all probably the last one for this week as well. My updates will be tuesday and thursday and maybe a wednesday but not often. I was a little shocked at the lack of response for the last chapter after the response to the first so please review to let me knownwhat you think and what you would like to happen next.

* * *

The next thing in a long list

EPOV

I didn't know what to say. How do you tell you're adoptive mother or even just mother for that matter of fact that you just picked up a strange little girl up of the streets just because she was crying.

"Well you see" I began I was at a loss for words here.

"Do we have a granddaughter we don't know about or something," Esme spat out before I could continue with my sentence. "no mother of course not I was walking to work when I heard her crying, she was in a little hand made shelter behind some bins." As I was retelling the shortened version of my morning's events I could see Esme's features begin to soften a little bit.

"Oh god the poor dear, I always knew there were thousands of children living in poverty and the streets around the world, but never have I seen one or even imagined bringing one home." By this point a few stray tears were running down my mother's cheek with her eyes filled with more threatening to fall.

"I just couldn't leave her there mom just look at her innocent face. What was I supposed to do give her my lunch and leave her again?"

"Of course not. What was I thinking bring her inside out of this terrible weather."

Getting out of the car I wondered whether little Ava would allow me to carry her again, after how much persuasion it took last time. Fortunately she opened up her arms for me to pick her up as soon as I opened her car door and resumed her favourite position. Snuggling in my neck. Upon entering the home the rest of my family's views on her went into my brain. What would they think? Would they love her? Hate her? I didn't know but I only prayed to god that they would love her. I guess I was about to find out as I could see Emmet heading towards us coming down the hallway.

"Hey bro what's up…wow dude what you been doing?"

"Shut the crap up Em you'll find out in a minute. Just get everyone into the living room for me."

"Demanding much," Emmet replied carrying on his journey into the living room door where I waited to make my grand entrance.

"Come on baby darling, let's go and meet the rest of my family." I whispered down to Ava. I had noticed as I was speaking to Emmet that she was drifting of to sleep and now I could here her soft little snores filling the silence in the hallway. At least this will make introducing her easier I wouldn't like to see how she would react to a large crowd yet if she was terrified of just me. I walked into the living room after waiting for everyone to get settled and my eyes gazed around the room. Everyone was here mom and dad were standing in the corner and I guessed Esme had informed Carlisle of little Ava from the understanding look on his face. But also Alice and her husband jasper were sat on the love seat with there two sons and baby daughter. Freddy who was five, Monroe who was three and then baby Mia Grace who only presented us with her appearance five months ago. Opposite them sat Emmet with his wife Rosalie with there precious angel Elise who was a long waited addition to there family. They had been trying for close to five years with no luck but now Elise sat there a healthy two year old. It had made Rose a bit hostile for a while putting strain on her relationship with Alice and Jasper who had managed to pop out two whilst she was waiting for one.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Ava." There was uproar as everyone tried to speak at once creating havoc. "STOP IT!" carlises broad voice came over the commotion no one speaks until Edward explains." Trust good old Carlisle to silence everyone he was a well respected member of a family I guess you could call him our leader the one who kept us all in check. "As I was saying this is Ava I found her homeless on the streets and made the executive decision to bring her back here. Somewhere safe and warm."

Everyone was nodding along agreeing with my decision until Rose piped up. "What about her mother!" she questioned and in truth until that point I had forgotten about this Bella women who Ava had stated was her mother.

"Oh its all right, she was probably alone anyway we can just keep little one here." Surprisingly it was Esme who said this but luckily Carlisle managed to change her point of view. "No Es she probably has her own mother out there imagine if the kids were took away from you, how would you like it?" a look of understanding crossed Esme's face and just listening to carlises words I knew what I had to do.

"Right I'm going to wake Ava up so I need quiet then I am going to introduce her." "Right and how is this supposed to help find her mother?" Jasper asked me raising his eyebrow like he did not agree with what I was about to do. "Because I am going to get her familiar with you and then leave her here why I go out looking for her mother who is probably going crazy out of her mind looking for her."

"And how do you know there is a mother who loves her. Maybe she's just by herself." If Ava had not told me the name of her mother when we were in the car I just might have been asking the same question Rose had just asked, however I had seen the look when Ava had mentioned her name it was one of longing. Like after I had a long shift at the hospital, and just wanted my bed, no it was one of more desire.

Shaking her softly she began to stir. "Ava baby I just want you to meet some people that will look after you for a while ok." I could almost imagine Avas thoughts looking around a strange room with six strange people in it scared shitless. Luckily Alice had some sense and sent the children to their playroom so she would not be too overwhelmed. "these are my family ok my brothers and sisters and these are my parents. My mommy and daddy." Ava's face had brightened at the word mommy so I took that as a good sign I was doing right by going to look for her however it had darkened when I mentioned daddy so I assumed that was not a pretty past and maybe even the reason they were living on the streets.

"I'm going to leave you here a bit ok, with my mommy, she will give you some food a nice bath and some clean clothes all right?" I asked questioning her but regretting it when tears began to form in her eyes. "yous back right?" it was only the second time I'd heard her voice but she sounded so smart for what I guessed to be about two or three all I could do was promise, and in the childlike way I piggy promised with my little finger as I kissed her cheek, before handing her over to my mother. "I'll be right back gone before you know it and I'll bring mommy with me."

And I was out of the door looking for a women I did not no the sight of.


	4. Chapter 4

coffee with a stranger

EPOV

The snow was fluttering down covering my windscreen making the driving conditions treacherous. Shivering through my custom made designer jacket I could not help but wonder if I was shivering wrapped up like this how was Bella feeling. The worst case scenario crossed my mind but I could not linger on it for long. Death. Anyone knows it is nit a pleasant subject. But how was one supposed to survive in these conditions and the temperature was still dropping rapidly. I did not know what I was going to find when I got there but I already cared for this Bella character so badly. I did not know her yet but my heart tightened when I thought of her no longer in this world. Maybe it was my caring doctor side but I hardly doubted it. 'For god's sake!' I scolded myself I didn't even know what this woman looked like let alone have feelings for her.

Parking the Volvo in the same spot it was parked yesterday I began to retrace my routes. I may go to the coffee shop everyday but it was a good thing I was a fairly astute person or I would not be able to remember as the alleyway was well hidden. Taking a deep breath as I rounded the corner I reminded myself that my journey might not have been worth it and would become less of a rescue mission and more of a recovery. I could not think along this train of thoughts for long though I could just imagine little Avas face when I brought her mother back to her new home and I strided in my mission to make that happen. The makeshift shelter was still there however snow had piled on top of the tarp during the night dipping it until it had collapsed. Just the thought of Ava and her mysterious mother being crushed by snow in the middle of the night made a shiver run down my back. Following the alleyway round a bend I began to lose hope when I reached a dead end. About to turn around like a failure I was stopped by a whimpering sound. The corner of the dead end was so dark I had not seen it at first but there she was. The reason for me coming out in the freezing weather, when I should be curled up on the sofa in my penthouse with a cup of hot coco. At least I thought it was her after all I had no description to go on. I froze still not wanting to startle her like I had done with Ava the day before.

Time passed slowly and I had not moved from my position as I waited for the strange woman to calm down. The cold was getting to me fresh snowflakes was falling from the sky threatening to pile up on the already frozen ground. As I winced from my freezing toes she must have sensed my slight movement as she jumped in surprise letting out a small gasp.

"Hey hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." She just ignored me continuing to shake from fright.

"Come on don't be afraid, you are actually the reason I am here. I believe I have something of your's." it was possibly not the right thing to say as her movements became more stiff and defensive however she did begin to speak.

"Ava its you, you took her from me!" how she went from being so shy and scared to defensive and accusing in a matter of seconds confused me but I went with it having seen Alice and Rose getting defensive over their kids in the past as well. It must be a mother's instinct thing.

"It's alright Ava is safe at my mother's house, nicely fed and cared for, she's asking for you."

"Of course she is I am all she has." Her heart shaped face seemed so broken at this point I couldn't help letting a little tear roll down my cheek. I may be a manly man but I was a big softy at heart.

"I came especially to find you, to bring you home to my family and look after you and offer you my home. After all I cannot leave two vulnerable girls on the streets like this I mean look at the weather."

"So it's about the weather is it? You don't think we can get through this. You think we're weak and unable." There she went being all mother bear again and I had to admit it was kinda sexy. Wait, stop it, I am doing it again. I don't even know the poor girl.

"I don't think you are weak but I do know if you stay out here one poor night and I bring Ava back too you, out here that she will not survive. She is still young and her immune system is weak."

"She's lived out here her entire life and has never been sick or ill in any way shape or form." The relief that went through me when she said Ava had never suffered from anything only made me wonder a few seconds later what Bella has gone through to keep her healthy and well. What has she had to endure?

"right listen to me, Ava is safe and I want you to be too, she's asking for her mommy so I suggest we grab a coffee since we're here anyway and then go and re unite mother and daughter back together, what do you think?"

"Ok, fine I will go with you. For Ava's sake not mine. I don't want to be known as the scrounger living of other people."

"You won't be I promise you, all my family seem to understand."

"Family?" she questioned me. I thought she would have already known considering I had told her my mother was currently looking after Ava.

"Yes family. We will have to go to my mother's house to collect Ava before we head on over to mine.

She remained silent at this revelation and I hoped she would be fine with meeting my family all at once and would not retreat back into her shy self, I liked this new confident side and planned on making sure she stayed like that. It was alright with Ava as she was asleep but Bella seemed to look over her shoulder at the slightest noise so there was no hope in that happening.

I thought it would be best to learn about each other before we entered my mother's house to make it easier on her and to build up that trust issue. So upon entering Starbucks I ordered us both a large black coffee and guided her to the quietist area there was so we could talk. Of course after I got many scornful looks from other customers from bringing a homeless person into the building.

"I don't know who wants to go first, what do you think?" I decided to let her have the first words as I placed her coffee into her hands. She immediately took a big gulp of her first proper drink in what I would guess to be about a few years and then let the rest warn up her poor frozen hands.

"Flip a coin." She stated simply, so simply that I wondered why I had not thought of it first. And so flip a coin we did.

"Ok so you first."

* * *

so who do you think the coin landed on leave a reveiw with who you wish it to be and i will write form that POV next chapter, which should hopefully be up thursday. also what else you want to happen in continuing chapters would be very much appreciated.

see ya then


	5. Chapter 5

The past life

BPOV

Taking a big gulp I peaked up the courage to tell my story once more, I had told it few times in the past to several people I had met at soup kitchens and other people like us, people on the streets. I don't know why I was so nervous to tell Edward about our past maybe it was because he was a stranger or maybe it was because he actually cared, offering to give up his house and home by inviting us to stay, and even making us meet his parents and family as well. Before my courage disappeared I started my life story taking great care to watch his reactions.

"It started when I was eleven my parents Renee and Charlie had divorced when I was young and Renee was a spontaneous woman in the least and we were currently residing in Arizona. She loved me and we had the perfect mother daughter relationship except she was more like the daughter and I was more like the mother. Everything was fine until she thought I should have a father figure in my life in a more prominent way then what Charlie was considering I only saw him once or twice a year in the school holidays. Then she met Phil who would be her future husband, he was a baseball player, you may have heard of him. Phil Dwyer?

He was nodding in response probably imagining him in his head, six foot tall, blond hair, blue eyes the all round typical American guy. Apart from one exception, the abuse. I could feel the tears form as I remembered the flashbacks. Being punched, thrown against the wall, 'accidentally' falling down the stairs and the nights when he would enter my room invading my personal space not taking no for an answer.

Taking a sip of my luscious warm drink I took a sneaky glance at Edwards reaction expecting him to be ready to bolt however on the contrary he was sat there with such hurt on his face he looked like he was about to burst into tears. I was tempted to stop as it was clear this story was hurting both of us however if he was going to offer us to stay at his home he needed to know the amount of baggage we came we, well I came with anyway.

From there I decided to stay with my dad Charlie where I met Ava's dad Jacob. When I named Jacob I caught a hint of jealousy flash across Edwards face, but what had he to be jealous for? He was kind for a while and then the abuse started I didn't complain as I knew it would only end up worse, well that was what I had learned from being with Phil. Then Ava decided to let me know of her upcoming arrival and that's when it clicked I didn't deserve this and this new baby certinatly didn't deserve it. So I escaped and came here to Seattle. Ava was born on the streets and that's all she's known apart from when we have gained enough money from passers by to spare a motel room for the night.

The look of shock on his face was great and all he could do was utter a little wow he seemed almost angry.

"And I thought I had a bad start to life!" he exclaimed.

"I was adopted by my godparents after my parents were killed in a car crash, but I defiantly never had to put up with any abuse." And with that he stood up wrapped his coat around my shoulders and steered us out of the coffee shop.

I was curious about what we were going back to and decided to ask him about his family which I guessed was a good distraction as the anger seemed to melt of his face.

"Well there's my god parents or my parent figures Esme and Carlisle, Esme is an interior designer and Carlisle is the head of the hospital I work at." he let out a small chuckle.

"so I suppose I always have to listen to my fathers orders no matter how old I am or where I am. Then there's my siblings Alice and Emmet they are both married to Jasper and Rosalie with there own children. I can guarantee by now Ava will be playing until her hearts content with her new friends they are the most easy going friendly children I have ever met." The thought of Ava playing with young children around her own age excited me I had never been able to give her a normal childhood with a large house with a white picket fence, a nice school to go to and play, hell I couldn't even let her have friends as we had to keep well away from people we could not trust.

We reached a silver car which looked expensive and very well looked after when I began to squirm.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly."

"Bella what's wrong, just get in the car."

"But I'm homeless I'll mess it up I reek can't you tell?"

"The car will be fine just get in and you can have a shower and a change of clothes at my parents place."

I gave him a wary glance sure he was going to start to yell at me when I sat down instantly messing up the shiny leather interior but he just laughed at me, Leading me o do what I do best, blush.

"You're so cute when you do that."

I gave him my best glare. Cute! He thought I was cute well fuck him then.

We weren't in the car long when we pulled up in front of this huge white mansion. At first I didn't know what we were doing here I mean surely this was the kind of place royals lived like the queen wasn't it, but then I realised it must be his house. Well his parents house. I turned flabbergasted to look at him he was sat there laughing at my reaction before his smile was wiped off and he said,

"Ignore Rose she's protective of her family."

What had I just got myself into?

* * *

you now what to do guys read. review. comment how do you want the reactions to go who should hate her who should like her and how will Ava react to seeing her mother again.


	6. Chapter 6

i would just like to thank TwilighterSam1989 for her idea on bringing in a jealous ex i wasn't planning on it but i like the idea and i think i will go with it. so expect that soon any more ideas i gratefully accept them and take them into considerastion

* * *

Meet the relatives

BPOV

I was visibly shaking trying to convey the meaning of Edwards's last sentence. What did that mean, ignore Rosalie I think I remember him telling me she was his sister or was it his sister in law? If there was one thing you should know about me it is that I panic easily, very easily and it seemed Edward sensed this.

"Calm down there not going to bite you!"

"You don't know that, how do you know they have not turned into cannibals whilst you were away and ate Ava, oh my god Ava!"

He stopped his actions of opening the front door, the grand front door the type a castle would have and placed his hands on my shoulders to comfort me. Shockingly this instantly calmed me down, it was weird his very presence made me feel safe and even a little bit tingly inside.

"I grew up with them for half my life, I am sure if they were going to eat you I would of seen some kind of cannibalistic behaviour in the past and I assure you I have not."

"Is there anything I can do to at least like me more?" my questioning continued I had found in the past questioning every single detail calmed me down. His answer was simple and to the point.

"Don't swear." And that's it. if I were to be completely honest I would say that was him talking and not in the interest of his parents.

It was homely, the type of house I had always wanted to live in when I was growing up. Spacious but enough furniture, clean but well lived in and the smell, it was like cookies were baking in the oven and I could feel my mouth beginning to water at the scent. It would be rude of me to instantly start begging for food the minute I stepped through the door and anyways at the moment Ava was more of a priority. She had always been, if it came to me deciding to feed myself or Ava she would always be the first. I guess it was a mother's instinct to protect their young even if it meant risking or even giving up their own life.

"mother were back!" the sudden sound of Edward screaming for his mother went right down my ear hole it was only natural for me to cover my ears up with my hands.

In response to my actions he just gave me a small smirk. Not even a sorry.

" Fuck you!" he returned it with a glare i forgot i was suppossed to stop the swaering. It was so natural for me to swear I did not even notice when Ava had picked up on it, everyone has there habits it just happened I had a filthy mouth.

"Were still in the living room" there was a reply form the distance echoing towards the front of the house where we were standing. How big was this place?  
"Well there are two family rooms the dinning room, kitchen, four bathrooms, five bedrooms and the playroom with the cottage at the bottom of the garden." Oops I accidentally said that out loud, I was just glad it wasn't anything more embarrassing such as how I was currently feeling about him.

Upon entering what I guessed to be the main family room I was met with a sea of eyes greens blues hazels but they were not what I was looking for. Then right in the corner of the room sat on a woman's lap was a girl who owned a pair of chocolaty brown eyes. My eyes my fathers eyes they belonged to my Ava. It took all I had not to immediately sprint across the room and grab her in fact my willpower nearly failed it was only Edward grabbing onto the back of my hood that stopped me. Looking up into the space around me I saw just how many people were here, seven figures in total.

"I guess you must be Bella." A figure with blond hair so faint it was nearly white had stood up next to the woman who was holding Ava.

"I am Carlisle the leader of this family and Edwards's adoptive father. I would just like to say as long as your intentions are correct you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like."

My intentions what intentions. Until I had stepped through that door and seen how warm and cosy the place was I had wanted to run as far away as possible. Maybe taking Edward with me. I looked towards Edward in panic was I supposed to answer him or not. Luckily he decided to answer for me.

"Don't worry dad she's fine I've already told you this earlier Bella means no harm she's just a mother trying to look after her daughter."

"And yet you still bring her here!" a blond woman stood up from the opposite side of the room glaring at me with such spite if she could shoot fireballs at me I think she would. I'm guessing this was the infamous Rosalie then.

"Bella this is Rosalie remember what I said to you outside it will come in handy." Edward spoke to me gritting his teeth he was all of a sudden protective shielding me with his body which did not go unnoticed by the other people in the room judging by the way eyebrows were cocked up in Edwards's direction.

"The rest of the people are Emmet her husband and my brother, lord thank him, Alice my sister and her husband jasper they have children who you will meet sometime soon and over there is my mother esme." He pointed out everyone though I still did not get all of there names.

Suddenly a small figure who I believed was Alice with a black pixie cut jumped in front of me.

"Hey Bella, I know you're Isabella, but you say your name is Bella so I am calling you that, were going to be great friends." The to top it all off she was not put of by my stink or grime and leaned up to peck me on the cheek. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. What a weird creature I could not wait to meet her kids.

Leaving Edwards protective side I took Ava out of Esme's offering seemed so motherly and kind I knew immediately that she was who I wanted as a mother and who I wanted to be as a mother.

Still shy I just whispered a small thank you to her when I noticed Ava was clean her hair plaited down her back all cosy in a blanket and a pink onsie I guessed she had borrowed from one of her grand daughters. It was so nice just having her in my arms again it was like she was made to fit there I never wanted her to grow up she was my princess and I wanted so much more for her.

"Come on sweetheart you can talk to everyone tomorrow lets get you and the princess settled in for the night." What was with all the endearments all of a sudden though I was not complaining at all.

"I'll give you a tour of the house later as well you're going to need it." He was no where near bragging just simply stating the facts and I was glad I would not have to wonder around lost.

We walked up several flights of stairs and round too many corners for me to count when we came to a room with a white door.

"This is the guest room you can stay here for now, and tomorrow we will leave for my house further in town."

It was magical the decorations wasn't done half way there was a full size king bed with black silk comforters and a gold blanket a dozen or so cushions piled on top. And the wall to the east was pure glass looking out onto the forest with the little river separating the forest from the grounds. Edward silently left me to do my business and after carefully placing Ava on the bed kissing her cheek I went into the door to my right which led me to the en suite all black tiles with a Jacuzzi bath. If this was the guest room I'd hate to see the main rooms. As much as I wanted a long soak in the bath to rid my dirt I settled for a quick shower and collapsed onto the bed next to my daughter. Where I closed my eyes Until darkness overcame me.

* * *

please reveiw i love feedback on how you feel, what you want the story to go like and just hearing from the readers of my story. i have another story izzy the new princess it's pretty bad as it was my first story but if you go and give it a try i would love it.


	7. Chapter 7

I was shocked guys only two reveiws last chapter am i doing domething wrong please tell me how i can improve this is only my second story and i don't have a beta currently if anyone wants that shot to ask me.

Also i'm going to limit updates to once a week now its my exam year this year and teachers are piling on the hoemwork at the moments and this story is up and running now. there may be updates on saturdays but i'm not sure.

* * *

Sunshine and lollypops

BPOV

Waking up the next morning was heaven. At first I didn't know where I was, blinking the sleep out of half squinted eyes I was lost. Where was I? This certainly was not a cold ally floor in a big city. No it was like I was on a cloud of marshmallows with the quiet cheeping of birds coming in through the window. Then I remembered yesterday's events losing Ava, Edward finding me our talk in the coffee shop and lastly coming to his parents house and being reunited with my little girl. It was a day that will forever be in my memory even if we have to go back to the streets today. Who knows how long Edward will want us for or if he had a change in heart over night.

Suddenly there was a loud slam of a door and the bed dipped slightly on one side.

Mommy mommy wake up Nonna has food." It was Ava, it was obvious she had a bath, her hair was neat and tidy in tiny braids down her back and she was once again wearing clothes I had never seen before, a pink jumper a legging set.

"Nona who's Nona sweetie." Was my first question, Living just the two of us I was always wary of Ava talking to people I did not know as any parent would be.

"Nonna is esse momma she say dat others call her gramma but I call her Nonna cause I is special!"

"Food what food is there?" now that I had guessed Nonna was esme I couldn't hold back I was starving and the idea of fresh edible food instead of leftovers out of bins was delightful.

"Der is bacon and sausages and toast and eggs momma I had mine and know Eddie said he will play with me cause I was a good girl and ate everything on my plate." She sounded so proud of herself I could not help but praise her,

"Well done sweetie," I only hoped she did not stuff it down herself and make a show.

"Why don't you go down and play with Edward then and I'll see you in a minute," after a quick nod of her head as well as a serious business expression on her face she sprinted out of the room on her mission to find Edward.

I finally got into the bath that had been calling to me since last night and noticed all the girly fragrances that had been added to the side. It seemed to me that someone had a thing for strawberries. Te water was soothing in my mussels loosing ones I didn't know were tight and truth be told I had never been more relaxed in all my life. Upon exiting the bathroom it was immediately clear someone had been in since I had gone into the bathroom. The curtains were drawn back allowing the bright morning light to seep in with the magnificent views of the surroundings , the bed was made and someone had even given me a pile of clothes on the bed.

When I was dressed I tried to remember the route back downstairs from the night before and after five minutes of several missed turns and wrong doors being opened I heard the cheerful laughter I guessed to be coming from breakfast and followed the sound until I was met with everyone. After giving Ava a quick kiss and wishing her a good morning I took a free seat next to Edward in which he said good morning to me with a nudge in my side.

"Nonna," I questioned with a whisper.

"Sorry we didn't want her to be left out, Nonna is Italian for Nan." I was about to ask how Esme felt about being called Nan by a little girl she barley knew when Esme interrupted me.

"Bella dear it's so nice of you to come down, I was worried you'd gone all shy on us." Esme said placing a plate full of food in front of me on my seat next to Edward.

"Sorry I didn't want to come down stinking and putting everyone of their food."

"Too bad you already did!" I heard Rosalie's snide voice whisper from the other end of the table followed by a Sharpe "Rose!" from esme.

I was used to all these sorts of comments but I desperately wanted to turn to rose and say fuck you with the help of my middle finger but I remembered Edwards warning last night. To be on the family's good side I must not swear besides there were children present.

"Eddie" my daughter's whiny voice came from below eye level of the table "you said you would pway with me."

"I'm just eating sweetie why don't you go play with Freddy and Monroe whilst I finish then I'll come in. ok."

"Yous promwise?"

"I'll go even further and I'll pinkie promise how about that." And so Edward taught my daughter to pinkie promise by hooking their little fingers together and the deal was set.

"Come on Freddy, come on monny, we are goings to pway now."

The way Freddy climbed down from his chair and followed Ava out of the room it was clear she was already twisted around his little finger. That or he wanted to protect his toys.

"Hey Bella I told you we would be best friends, everyone knows their kids best friends mother is there best friend." Alice shouted from her current spot of changing her daughter in the joining sitting room.

Edward quickly finished so not to keep my daughter waiting. Which I found very admirable and left the table leaving me in the firing line.

"So what happened to you then? No one on the streets got there without a good reason."

"Emmet show a little respect please for once, Bella does not have to tell us if she does not want." I could see esme was going to be a very good companion of mine.

"But mom."

"No Emmet leave her alone."

"Its fine really I'm not comfortable into going into the details but it was Ava's dad actually."

"So you left the dad and destroyed your daughter's life by her not having a dad." The sound of Rosalie's stern voice brought tears to my eyes along with a lot of what ifs. What if Jacob did change if I told him about Ava? Would we be a happy family would Ava have brothers and sisters a pet dog the whole nine yards? We would of never of been on the streets I still didn't know whether Ava or myself had any life threatening illnesses from being on the streets so long.

"Sweetheart lay it off a bit would you?" it was Emmet's turn to be serious and I was glad he had stopped his questioning for now. I really was not up to it after telling Edward yesterday.

"Em I am only protecting Edward he cares about her and I'm doing him a favour I don't want him getting hurt."

"Well you won't be protecting him if you end up scaring her away will you?"

He cared about me I mean actually cared about me so much he would be hurt if I left. I could not understand this we only met yesterday but the more I thought about it and imagined never seeing him again the more my stomach constricted. I didn't know what was happening to me I didn't have this problem when I left Jacob that was an instant decision and until now I had never looked back.

In the middle of my wonderings a distant doorbell rang and footsteps ran to answer it,

"It's probably Alice's latest order, she always sends stuff here." Emmet said with a roll of his eyeballs. But then we heard Edward raise his voice,

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

ooh who do think it is? let me now in your reveiws.


	8. Chapter 8

A day late but oh well maybe more reveiws because i kept you waiting. yes no. in response to one of the reveiws i'm sorry you don't like baby talking Ava but she is three so cannot talk propally if it annys you i will lesen it a bit but not totally. there is also a direct quote from eclipse in here so I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

Where you belong

EPOV

"What are you doing here?" I was beyond annoyed furious even just looking at the figure that now positioned themselves in my parents door way without an invitation.

"You know you are not welcome round here anymore, you destroyed that the moment you took his orders."

"Eddie please, just listen I've changed I've become myself." I could not take Tanya's whining any longer. I could literally feel the steam leaving my ears.

"GET OUT!" my voice thundered through the house echoing in the hollow parts.

"Edward?" Bella had exited the dinning room and was currently shaking with fear behind me. Dear god I hope she had not heard me but it was inevitable and by her stance she was now frightened to death and I had only just begun to gain her trust fully. Giving one last glare at Tanya's retreating form I slammed the door and pulled a silently crying Bella into my arms shushing her gently swaying us side to side.

"Don't worry she's gone I won't let her hurt you like she hurt me."

"Who was she?" I heard her mutter, "I could swear I recognised her."

"I'm sure you didn't love she's a home wrecker that's what she is you would never socialise with someone like her."

"No! I know her I am positive I just need to think." I knew I was not getting anywhere with this so I decided to let her go with it and if she was so positive she would tell me at a later date. But who was she to me at this moment she was scum but back when I was back in college she was who I thought would be the love of my life, the one I would have a family with the one who would sit next to me as I told our life stories to our grandchildren. That all changed though, we had been dating for three years and had just asked my mother for my grandmothers engagement ring, it was a long oval set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it, it was priceless and I knew it belonged on the hand of my wife forever and eternity. Everything had gone to plan I proposed at one of our families dinners which happened to be Christmas day surrounded by my family and hers. She proceeded to squeal like a piglet and uttered yes. Looking back it was by no way romantic and when she said yes instead of feeling like I was floating my heart sank a bit and I instantly felt regret. Tanya had been the perfect fiancée planning the wedding herself but remembering to ask for my input until the night. It was the eve of our wedding and I had refused to take the night off from the hospital to go on my stag do like my brothers wanted and entering our flat I called out to her. "Tanya!" I yelled when there was no response like I expected I just assumed one of my sisters had stole her for the night sticking to the rules of the groom not seeing the bride on the wedding day. However as I got closer to the bedroom pulling off my tie and unbuttoning my shirt I could hear mutterings of two voices. At first I thought she was cheating on me and I began to flare up with anger on our wedding night of all things. But then I realised the other voice was fainter and concluded she must be on the phone.

"Yes tomorrow and we'll be done; it'll be all over he said he trusted me enough not to have the pre nup."

"Are you positive?" A husky voice replied you could tell it was male.

"Defiantly you get rid of that girlfriend of yours and after a few months I'll say he's a wife beater the money will be in my account and I'll be yours."

I was so shocked with what I was hearing I was pressed up against the door and when Tanya hung up and opened the door I fell straight through completely blowing my sneaking.

The shock on her face was evident "you heard that didn't you?" she asked as she hung her head in shame. And she should be shameful I had trusted her I gave her everything I had and how did she repay me. I did not say a word but when I ripped the ring of her finger in which I heard a snap of bone from my strength and had thrown her belongings out the door she got the picture and was out my life for good. At least until now. The only thing I could do to calm down was look into Bella's chocolate brown eyes and see the trust she had even when she had seen me yelling much like her former boyfriend.

"Why don't you go grab Ava and then we'll get going to my house closer in the city and we can talk about what we are going to do." I spoke to Bella needing to get out of this place soon. As she walked away from me I could not help but stare at her retreating form. Hey I was a man after all and had learned to appreciate from a young age what it took to make me fantasise about a woman. And boy did Bella have it.

Without even saying goodbye to my family I got Bella and Ava into the car being as gentlemanly as I could. Opening and closing the door for them and offering them my hand so they did not slip. I knew by the expression on Bella's face she wanted to question me on my rage earlier at Tanya except she knew better and kept her mouth shut.

"Come on this is it" I said as I parked the car next to my fancier car my Aston martin and got out pushing the elevator button heading for the penthouse. The smell of home welcomed me and even though I owned Bella an explanation it would have to wait for the morning. There were only enough times I could remember my failed relationship without breaking down. It was not like I loved her but I still wondered what I had done to deserve that I was a well mannered good looking man with a stable job as well as millions in the bank, on reflect the money was what I blamed for it, another reason I did not go round advertising how much I was worth. I showed Bella to the guest room that was done up for visitors a nice cream with red and white furnishings and after a quick apology for the other room not being set up for Ava I exited the room with the heartbroken look on her face forever burned into my memory.

An hour later and I was en route to my bedroom after having a relaxing shower and getting myself ready for bed I decided to give a quick check up on my guests. I was not even by the door when I could hear the tears and sniffles coming form the room.

A protective urge came from deep below I could not bear to see Bella upset at least I guessed it was Bella considering Ava was such a peaceful girl and the moment Bella had placed her in bed earlier she had curled herself up in a little ball and fell fast asleep with tiny snores emitting from her. I did not want to invade her privacy as much as I wanted to stop her crying so after a quick knock on the door and I heard a gentle "come in" respond I entered the room.

It was a sight to behold Bella was sat in the armchair in the corner of the room in red silk pyjamas I had seen Alice wearing before and even with tears running down her cheeks she was the most beautiful girl I had seen.

"What's wrong love? Come on calm down dry your tears."

"Your mad you don't want me hear but I don't want to go back outside either."

"I'm not mad sweetheart well I am but not at you but from before."

"That girl?"

"Yeah her come you are never going back out on the streets if I have anything to do with it, you are where you belong now, with me." After she had clamed down I decided the most caring thing to do would be tuck her into bed which I did. Staring into her eyes I could not resist and placed a quick kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Edward" she yawned "I remember who the girl is."

"Yeah who then "I wasn't expecting her to be right I mean how could she know Tanya but what I also did not expect was soft snoring as a response. She had fallen asleep I guess it would have to wait for the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

No update last week guys sorry, but come on it was the school holidays! I hope this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

Not so friendly family dinner

EPOV

I woke up the next morning the happiest I had been in a while, knowing I had two beautiful girls under my roof to take care of made me feel complete and I knew I would do whatever it took to keep them with me for as long as possible. But if that was to happen I would have to make an impression on their lives for one there was sure to be any man waiting to take them off me and I could not let that happen. They were mine now, my family. A light bulb lit above my head a spark in my brain it was mothers day today and what we always did as kids was make mother breakfast in bed so i decided that was what I would do with a little angels help of course.

Silently so not to wake Bella up yet, I opened the guest room door and sneaked over to the left side of the bed where I could see Ava huddled underneath a pile of blankets. The heating was so high in this house at the moment I did not know how she was not boiling, yet that was little kids for you was it not.

"Ava!" I shook her gently waking her up grabbing her tiny arm when she nearly flung it in Bella's eye.

"Come on we are going to make a nice gift for Momma." She tenderly wiped the sleep out her eyes and gestured for me to pick her up.

Carrying her into my spotless kitchen I placed her on top of one of the kitchen counters. When moving into this house it was my pride however with my work hours I hardly got to cook and usually resorted to takeaways or going to my parents or siblings houses invading their privacy. Getting the ingredients for pancakes and bacon I set Ava up with making a blueberry sauce for flavour and to match the real fruit that would be going into the pancakes. For a two year old she was pretty talented and in the back of my mind a vision occurred of a aged Ava in a restaurant cooking for hundreds of people. Speaking of her age I remembered I needed to ask Bella when their birthdays were making it my mission for this year to be both of their best ones yet. Presenting the breakfast was the hardest I was a man after all. With my bachelor status I could never master making things look delicate and pretty so the best I could do was reach out of the cupboard some of the left over party confectionary from Elise's birthday party a few months ago conveniently Rosalie and Emmet decided to hold it at my place so they would not have to deal with the mess that follows young children around or as they said because my flat was bigger then theirs. I also added a few freesia's next to the plate as that was what Bella always reminded me of with her smell.

Getting Ava down of the counter whilst holding the tray was not easy, why didn't I get her down then pick up the tray? I hear you ask well not every one has that use of logic unfortunately that was me. Eventually though we made it to the guest room before Bella awoke even though I wanted to wake her up calmly and maybe even with a quick kiss like last night I just could not refrain myself, Ava took off and jumped onto the bed right in Bella's middle winding her in not so nice manners.

"Ava!" I whisper yelled at her "that was not nice, what do we say?"

"Sorry Momma but me is excited I made you breakfast." Bella's eyes shot to me in surprise and a smile graced her beautiful lips making me want to kiss them even more and a small gasp left them as she noticed everything I was holding in my hands. Placing the tray on her lap I could not help but notice the quick smell of the flowers she took before digging into the food. The moan that left her lips at the first bite made ungentlemanly things happen to my body, I had to think of an excuse to get out of there beofre she could notice.

"Come on Ava, lets go have a wash and find some toys to play with whilst mommy gets ready." That ought to do it a nice plausible excuse looking over my back as I excited the room I reminded Bella of the mother say lunch we had at my parent's house later in the day.

After a few hours we were waiting by the door getting ready to go to my parents place, I had shocked myself with how able I was getting Ava ready in the morning it made me love her even more knowing I could take care of her. A small smile had never left Bella's face throughout the drive I loved it and I vowed there and then that I would never do anything for that smile to disappear.

"Nonna" Ava screamed out of her window before the car had even stopped and Esme raced down the steps of the house not wanting to wait for her latest grandbaby either it was clear on what an impression Bella and Ava had made on our family already.

"Have you come for food darling?"

"YEAH!" I silently wondered if this kid was related to Emmet it was clear she loved her food just as much as her did.

Trying to regain my gentleman status I had so shamefully lost earlier I held the door open for Bella and not being able to resist did not release her hand all the way form the walk from the car to the dining room where the rest of the family were waiting peacefully for us. The lose of her hand from mine when we sat down almost made me cry out in protest so much so that I did not notice that we had a guest sat at our table.

"Tanya!" I yelled I did not want to make a scene yet it was inevitable.

"I told you to get out yesterday so do it!" looking around at the family seated around me I noticed the grimaces on their faces no one else wanted her here as well all except Rosalie she was smiling gleefully. I should have known they always got on best.

"Leave it Edward, Tanya has promised to behave and rose wanted her here for dinner so let's just say grace and begin to eat." Esme said however you could see in her eyes how much she agreed with me and wanted her out.

"Edward listen to her it's a day to celebrate esme, Rosalie and Alice for being mothers." Bella spoke reassuringly to me and I could not deny her.

"And you my love you are a mother too."

Tanya's eyes flashed to Bella's when she spoke and the gleam in her eyes were instant she knew her and not in a good way, I glanced to Bella and fear spread across her face she even turned green just like she was going to be sick. I was instantly worried and Bella's flashback of remembering which she was going to share to me last night before she started snoring. It was something important and now I wished I knew so I could help but I didn't.

"Ah Belinda was it I have missed you my dearest friend how have you been seen Jacob recently what about Phillip." I growled at the name of Jacob but who was Phillip I guessed he was also bad news in Bella's past. I was not ignorant I knew Bella had not told me everything and why should she I had only knew her a few days, but she's already your life a voice in the back of my mind whispered. Also I was not happy about how she deliberately messed up Bella's name she deserved respect and that was not it.

Suddenly so fast you would not think a human could move so quick Bella stood up kicking her chair out the way as it fell to the floor with a clang she ran out of the open door. Ava immediately stared crying at the lose of her mother and thunder rolled through the air as rain battered down on the windows. Tanya had such a proud look on her face I wanted to react but remembering Esme's earlier words I ran after Bella. At this moment in time finding her was much more important to me,

"Bella!" I screamed into the open air. Where was she? She was my heaven I needed her back by my side.

* * *

You know what to do Review Review Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Back to where it all started

EPOV

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed I had been searching high and low for my Bella for the past three hours. Where was she? My heart was constricting at the loss of her in my presence and I knew there was only so much time with the weather like this. My parent's grounds span across four acres including the forest. The land was overgrown with trees which would take forever to search and I did not want to alert the police at the moment they would just think i was stupid. Three hours may seem a lot to me and anyone else who had gone through the loss of a loved one but in the eyes of the law it was well known you must wait a full twenty four hours before reporting a case like this, just in case.

It was not long until the rain started coming down faster and I was completely drenched in my hast to find Bella I had forgotten to put a coat on anyways at least like this I would know what Bella was going through as well, she also did not have a coat as she did not own one yet which reminded me when she was back safe and dry in my arms I would have to take her and my little angel shopping although nothing in this world would be good enough for them.

Accepting defeat I made my way back inside the house where Esme met me with a dozen towels and a dry shirt which I accepted with gratefulness. Unfortunately Tanya was still there awaiting my return.

"Eddie my handsome I knew you would come back for me." I flared up my face went a bright red and I could literally feel steam exiting my ears. How dare she!

"Don't, just don't you know what you did and you know what happened that night and how I will never allow you into my life and my heart again, only one person deserves that."

"But, But I got rid of skankella for you," the little pout on the face did nothing for her fake sorrow if I was angry before I was furious now,

"What did you say?" my hands flung out in exasperation catching a glass jar on the nearby table sending it to the ground in a smash."

Ava who was currently sleeping on the sofa in the family room screamed startled awaking because of the crash.

"Dada." She spoke rather softly reaching towards me her chubby arms grasping my legs "you back." I did not respond to anything after the words dada came from her mouth rememorizing the past of Bella telling me about Jacob. Why was she asking for him now but then it clicked she never met him she was actually talking to me. My heart filled with glee and happiness temporally putting aside the current problems and as much as I did not want to I went to correct her when Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't Edward you're as much as her father as I am to my kids relish the moment and treasure it. And for god's sake find her mother."

"Don't you think that's where I have been?"

"Yes but where would she go in need of comfort, the place you found her of course."

I could almost kiss Jazz in that moment thank god for his brain of course that's where she would go; it was the only place she had counted as home for the past three years.

Now I knew where Bella would most likely be and even though I was still in a hurry to return her to my company I took more notice of Ava first chuffed she thought of me as a father figure. Putting her in the guest bedroom and watching her eyes flutter closed after reading her a children's fairy tale book was defiantly something I would be adding to my everyday itinerary after giving her a kiss as well. I know my mother had raised me to be a gentleman always respecting woman and opening doors for them but as I passed Tanya on my way out I could not help but give her a shove which coincidently made her fall into the broken glass on the floor. I did not feel bad for her why should I? She had made my life miserable in the past and i know she was trying to ruin my future plus she was corrupting my sister-in-law as well.

To save time I would have ran instead of taking time to start my car however thinking realistically Seattle was an hour away so it would take me much longer to walk plus Bella would need a nice warm shelter when I found her after being out it this weather.

I pulled up closer then my usual parking space right outside the entrance of the ally and grabbing an umbrella from the back of my car and Alice's raincoat I had grabbed from the house for Bella, they were about the same size, I went down the ally. It was darker then last time the street light that usually illuminated it up was broken meaning it was pitch black so instead I got my phone out of my pocket and tapped onto my torch app using it to light my way. The old shelter was still there and sniffling was coming from it just like last time. However this time I knew it was Bella and not Ava.

Violently ripping the make shift roof of the shelter I uncovered Bella there in all her glory the little make up she had put on in the morning had run down her face from a mixture of rain and tears but to me she still looked beautiful. Brushing her hair aside and looking her in the eyes I was desperate to know the truth of all this worry she had put me through in the last few hours,

"I think we need to talk." I said as sternly as possible it was usually the voice I used at the hospital when one of the nurses was flirting with me and I tried to get across I did not like them.

Wrapping her up in the raincoat and covering her with the umbrella I grabbed onto her arm firmly but not hard enough to hurt her and lifted her off the ground which was easy considerering her light frame, wrapping my arm around her back to support her I guided her towards the car where I proceeded to open the door for her I even went as far as putting her seatbelt on. I tried to convince myself it was for her safely however it was just this manly urge to be close to her, I think I even paused to sniff her. She had avoided looking me in the face until this moment but when I got into my seat she turned and looked at me,

"Fine let's talk."

* * *

That little button down below is what you need to press next and it will make my day. I'm sad i know but it will i promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow i hate my teachers it's mock exam week this week and everythings been thrown at us plus i have a german speaking exam to revise and nothing will sink in. what has made me happy though is all your reveiws the most i have had on any chapter i knew you could do it shall we try and repeat that plus add a few for this chapter.

* * *

The truth is out

BPOV

I couldn't hide any longer; there was no need to hide any more for once in my life I was able to trust another human being other than myself. I released the mental block I had mastered over the years to block out my past and the memories came rushing back to me. Taking a deep breath to slow my higher than normal heart rate I motioned for Edward to pull over into an empty car park and proceeded to release information of my past.

"Let me get this right I've told you about my childhood and what little I have had of an adult hood, right?"

"Ye-ah," he stuttered, "about your mom and Jacob all of that." You could tell he was nervous bringing it up and angry considering the flame of fire ignited in his eyes.

"I would not call her a mom by any means but yes I understand you know where we stand at this point."

With the most terrible part of my past relived and known the next part was telling him why I ran off after tan... Her spoke to me.

"Well at your house you will be glad to know that was the first place in a while I had felt relaxed and Ava has fed off my emotions as well. I felt fine until I saw Tanya we had met previously and it had not ended well. I am not sure how to put this, but let's just say she was the one who told Jacob to abuse me. Our life together was fine for a while I held a small job at the local book shop and whenever I got home he would cook tea for me and it would be on the table waiting, I honestly thought it was love."

"How does Tanya come into this then?"

"Well this is the weird part we were on a health kick about two months into our relationship. We were going to be one of those couples who spent time together exercising; we were on a walk along the cliff tops when we bumped into Tanya. I was immediately suspicious of how she acted it was over the top you know? She was too friendly in a way and even though it was obvious Jacob knew her he kept denying it. I went off to the side to look at the waves crashing against the rocks and as I turned back they were shaking hands in an agreement however they quickly stopped when they saw I was no longer distracted. Then she acted like she stumbled knocking me over, bearing in mind we were on the edge of a cliff. If I was a centimetre closer I would have been over the side, without apologising and a smirk she flashed in my direction she ran off and that was it for a few months. One night after coming home from work Jacob was on the phone I missed most of the conversation but I did hear him say ' the plans in action' and 'she's home I have to go' I knew it was about me as I was the only other person who lived there that was the night the abuse started. The night I learned about Ava and the night I planned my escape was the same night I saw him on the phone again. I had been cleaning up my wounds from the last beating and I walked past the bedroom door to put the first aid box back into the bathroom I could hear everything he was saying and because he was on speaker phone I could hear everything she was saying as well. It was Tanya again they were talking about how her engagement was a faux and just a way to get money and how I was a way to hide their crimes as I was the chief of polices daughter and Jacob was dating me. No one would believe them if they were accused, they had done this all over the country multiple amounts of times accounting quite the jackpot."

The shock on Edwards face was clear he didn't know about all of this " I knew the marriage was a scam that much I heard but its obvious she is much better at keeping quiet more so then Jacob, that must of been the same night I heard her talking about how I didn't make her sign the pre nup."

"Exactly quite the plan wasn't it."

"It would have been great if it actually worked." Then his face dropped a bit "why did you put up with the abuse why did you not tell your dad he could have done something."

"What do you think he threatened me with Edward? Do you not think I was scared? Do you not think I thought of that no! He said he had the means to kill him if I had as much of uttered a word to him or anyone else." Hell I don't even know where my farther is anymore."

"Would he not be where you last saw him I mean he does not sound like the type of guy to move around a lot."

"I went to visit him a winter last year hoping he would accept me back into his life with Ava it was the worst winter for decades and I was fairly sure by that point that Jacob and Tanya would have moved on, when we got there I waited in some shrubbery on the opposite side of the road, I saw him, god, he looked the same, same clothes, same moustache everything but there was one noticeable difference there was a moving van and he had a native American woman with him, he kissed her and there were two little kids on the lawn it was clear he had moved on." Tears were rolling down my cheeks its not everyday a child has to admit there only parent who they thought loved them had gotten a new family.

"Oh Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm sure he still loves you and missed you every parent whose child runs away or goes missing never forgets they will always be there in the back of there mind."

I had enough of his sorrow and motioned for him to enter back onto the highway right now all I wanted was to get home to Edwards apartment and tuck my little girl into bed this had been an eventful day as it was and I could not wait until I got into a proper bed tonight. It was then I vowed that tonight would be the last night I would see the alleyway and shelter there was a much better one awaiting me under Edwards's presence.

As we were getting out of the car Edward turned to me, "have you ever thought of hiring a private investigator to find your farther?"

Now there was an idea.


End file.
